Increasingly, biological and medical research is turning to sequencing for enhancing biological studies and medicine. For example, biologist and zoologist are turning to sequencing to study the migration of animals, the evolution of species, and the origins of traits. The medical community is turned sequencing for studying the origins of disease, sensitivity to medicines, and the origins of infection. But, sequencing has historically been an expensive process, thus limiting its practice.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.